Hunting in the moonlight
by Armand Miri1214
Summary: When a teenage girl comes to Camp Halfblood everything goes smoothly for the first few days. Until her grandfather tries to kill her that is. Burdened with guilt for allowing her mother to be captured she runs off with her best friend to find the kidnappe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is my first story and I imagine it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Artemis sighed sadly as she ran through the forest her father Zeus was hot on her trail. 'Why did this have to happen?' Artemis thought as she quickened her pace 'I should never have gone to that party I was so stupid I can't believe that Apollo talked me into it' She thought as she jumped over a creek. She was no longer in the body of a twelve year old girl. It would have caught people's attention seeing a twelve year old pregnant that is.

"Artemis come back here!" Zeus bellowed but Artemis kept running through the trees.

'I shouldn't have drunken anything there either I should have thought that someone surely had spiked it. But no I had to try that punch or whatever it was. Then that one teenager took advantage of my drunken stupor and now I'm carrying a child' Artemis thought as she looked down at her swollen belly for a moment. She had done her best to hide her growing belly from everyone but it had gotten more and more difficult as the months went on. Zeus learned of the child a week before Artemis' due date and that was six days ago Artemis has been on the run ever since.

"Milady" Zoë Nightshade exclaimed looking motioning for Artemis to run toward her and the goddess hastily turned and ran to where Zoë was hiding in a cave.

"Thanks Zoë" Artemis whispered as her child kicked her.

"Don't worry about it milady" Zoë said with a small smile as Artemis paled and winced "What's wrong milady?" Zoë asked

"The baby… it's ready to be born." Artemis gasped out as she sat down against the cave's wall.

A teenage girl bolted up in bed, sweat was pouring down her face and she was shaking 'Damn that was one hell of a dream. How the hell could I tell who the people were and hear what that one woman was thinking? I'm going nuts.' She thought as her phone rang. "Hello?" She sleepily asked

"Alex you won't believe what I dreamt about!" The girl on the other end of the line said

"Amanda" Alex groaned her friend was prone to calling her in the middle of the night. "What'd you dream about?" Alex asked

"I dreamt that Eric Bristow and I got together!" Amanda squealed

"What the fuck!" Alex exclaimed

"You're having those nightmares again aren't you? The ones about that woman" Amanda asked

"Yeah" Alex said

"Forget about Eric. What was it about?" Amanda asked

"I'm not sure. I can never remember them well after I wake up." Alex said

"Lex you're just shy of your fourteenth birthday and the last time these dreams came up was before your thirteenth there's something weird going on." Amanda said

"I know. My dad said that my mom wanted me to go to some special summer camp when I turned twelve but he never sent me" Alex said

"That probably wouldn't have anything to do with it though Alex" Amanda said

"I know. Just thought I'd throw that out too." Alex said

"Are you going this summer?" Amanda asked"Yeah, if my dad doesn't want me to go I'm hitching a ride with my neighbor who's going" Alex said

"Okay. I gotta go my mom found out that I'm up. See ya tomorrow" Amanda said

"Okay see ya" Alex said hanging up the phone. She put it back on the cradle and turned over and fell back asleep knowing that the next day would be a doozy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex groaned as she drank a cup of coffee. She had walked to Summer School. High School prep is what the form said but it seemed like Summer School to her. She was stopped at the Starbucks across the street from the High School and waiting for Amanda. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with the Adio logo on it, and a pair of black Adio Montoya V.4 skate shoes. She didn't see her boyfriend Kody Hutchins running up behind her.

"Hey Lexie" He whispered into her left ear and Alex turned and kissed his cheek softly. Kody was wearing a white muscle shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black Osiris Bronx skate shoes on his feet.

"Hi Kody" She said "Oh I got you this" She said giving him a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks" He said

"Today's the last day before I go to camp" Alex said

"I know, I'm gonna miss you Lexie" Kody said as Amanda came around the corner

"I'm going to miss you too Kody" Alex said

"Hiya" Amanda exclaimed as she ran over to us.

"Hey Manda" Alex said

"Yo" Kody said

"Alex I can't believe you're going to camp for the summer" Amanda said

"I know but my mother wanted me to go" Alex said closing her eyes contently as Kody wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love how your hair has that silver shimmer to it Lexie" He murmured

"Thanks" Alex said 'Mom wherever you are I want to make you proud of me.' She thought

"Alex, Kody we should get going, we're going to be late" Amanda said reluctantly and Alex opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Today Amanda was wearing a navy blue skirt, a black shirt, and a pair of black Vans skate shoes on her feet, three necklaces around her neck, six rings, three bracelets, two earrings, and an anklet.

"Alright" Alex said and Kody nodded

"Alex you have your cell phone on vibrate this time?" Amanda asked as they walked to the crosswalk

"Yes. Kody you have your hat? Cell phone? Sunglasses?" Alex asked

"Yep" Kody said

"Okay good" Alex said

"Alex what is your full name?" Kody asked his girlfriend

"Alexandra Diana Cravens" Alex said as the stoplight turned red and the three teens walked across the street. As she walked Alex ran her left hand through her shoulder length dark hair. 'Summer camp my lord what am I getting myself into?' She thought

"Sexy name babe, I like it" Kody said

"Thanks Kody" Alex said

"No problem" Kody said wrapping his right arm around Alex's shoulders. They were now in the school and were walking to their designated room. Kody was ignoring the 'No personal displays of affection' rule and teachers were glaring at him. It only took them a couple of minutes to get to the 400 hallway and they walked into the room they were assigned to. The three of them took seats in the back and started talking quietly as they waited for class to begin.

---

Hours later Alex was at home packing for camp. She found her woven leather necklace that her mother had given to her when she was a baby it had a shard of a deer's antler in the middle simple but elegant it was Alex's favorite accessory. "Mom I wish you were here." Alex whispered

"Alex are you ready?" Alex's father Jack asked poking his head through the open door

"Almost dad" Alex said as she packed some clothes, mostly t-shirts and shorts.

"Alright" Jack said closing Alex's door Alex finished packing in silence and zipped up her backpack. Sighing as she slung the bag across her back she walked out of her room after grabbing her cell phone. 'I hope I like this camp' Alex thought as she walked down the stairs. Her friend Annabeth was waiting for her the two walked out of Alex's house and to where Mr. Chase was parked.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's Pov

Six days later we were at Camp Half-blood. I was immediately put into Cabin Eleven which seems like it's bursting at the seams. It was night when we arrived and I noticed that Cabin Eight was oddly glowing. I wanted to walk over to it and see what the paint was but decided against it because I had to keep up with Annabeth. She had given me a tour of the camp and the next day I was put through several activities to try to determine who my parent was. So far I was alright at sword fighting and I suck at the rest.

"Alex I'm Brandon, I'm in the Apollo cabin and I'll be helping you with Archery." A teenage boy said to me. He looked about sixteen with black hair cropped off at his chin he was smiling at me and his teeth were really white.

"Umm okay" I said stammering 'You are going out with Kody, you're going out with Kody!' I thought to myself as I followed him out to the Archery court.

"Have you ever tried archery before?"He asked when we got to the court he handed me a short bow and quiver full of arrows and showed me where to stand.

"No I haven't" I said "My dad is really protective of me when it comes to weapons" I said as I walked over to where he had indicated.

"Alright here let me show you how to line up for a shot." Brandon said walking over to me. He stood behind me and placed his hand on top of mine he held the bow up taking an arrow from the quiver and placed it in my hand and placed his over mine. He held the arrow up to the middle of the bow and pulled the arrow back. "Just let it go" He said as he took his hands off of mine and I let the bowstring go and the arrow flew to the target and landed just inside of the smallest circle. "That's good for your first try" Brandon said

"Thanks" I said with a smile as I lined up another arrow when this one shot off it went straight to the center.

"Whoa" Brandon said

"Beginner's luck" I asked

"Maybe, do it again" Brandon said and I lined up a third arrow and it too shot straight to the middle. "Wow I've never seen anyone that good who's never tried archery before." Brandon said as bells rang, finally it was time for dinner Brandon and I put up the equipment and parted ways, he went to Cabin seven and I went to Cabin eleven. When I got there the others were already lined up

"Hey Lex from what I've heard you're a good kid, your parent knows that and I bet that they're proud of all of the stuff you've accomplished" Luke said to me but I have a feeling that he was just saying that to make me feel better.

"Thanks Luke" I said softly, we were walking to the open roof pavilion that served as the mess hall

"Don't worry about it Alex" Luke said

"Luke what's up with the different cabins?" I asked

"Oh no one explained it to you?" He asked and I shook my head "Well each cabin represents one of the Gods on Olympus. The cabins are where their children stay that's why some of them are empty. Hermes gets all of the newcomers because he's the god of travelers." Luke said and I nodded

"Oh I get it now thanks for explaining it." I said and Luke smiled at me for a moment.

"Don't worry about it" He said

Dinner was served quickly and I noticed that everyone was going to the fire pit in the middle of the pavilion."Come on Alex" Luke murmured and I followed him to the pit. "Offerings for the gods" He explained

"Oh okay I understand" I said as Luke dropped a bushel of grapes into the fire

"Hermes" He muttered before turning around and walking back to the table. I grabbed an energy bar I had in my pocket and discretely opened it.

'Mom whoever you are please send me a sign.' I thought as I dropped it in. I walked back to the table and sat where I had before.

"So what's your name?" A boy who looked to be a couple years younger than me asked

"I'm Alex, what's yours?" I asked

"I'm Percy" the boy said

Dinner was over after about an hour and we went to a sing along that Apollo's cabin led. I was so bored I swear I could hear the grass grow. You see I hate singing it's just not my thing. I love listening to music though give me My Chemical Romance, AC/DC, Green Day, Seether, or Evanescence any day and I'll be as happy as a lark. But a campfire song there is no way in hell I'm singing it. Percy looked like he was enjoying himself but I doubt he's ever been to camp before. Sighing I thought of Kody, and Amanda "Gods I miss you two" I muttered softly. Then suddenly my eyes widened, I was having another one of those 'dreams' but I've never had one while I was awake before.

---

_Alex's 'dream', third person Pov_

_"Milady we must move, Zeus will find us before long" Zoë said to Artemis who was cradling a small bundle of blankets closely as she sat against the cave's wall. Artemis wearily looked up at her companion and nodded slowly._

_"I know and this little one needs to be taken to her father. Gods I wish I could care for her I can't believe that I didn't want her nine months ago and now I find myself so in love with her." Artemis said turning her gaze back to her sleeping child._

_"Alright so we'll go to where the child's father lives and then to where the other hunters are waiting for us." Zoë said_

_"Let's go then" Artemis said standing up her knees wobbling a bit._

_"Milady!"__ Zoë exclaimed grabbing the small bundle so Artemis could steady herself by grabbing a hold on a small ledge above her head._

_"Thank you Zoë" The goddess said when she had regained her balance._

_"Don't worry about it milady" Zoë said handing Artemis her daughter and Artemis smiled softly at her daughter. "You should recruit her into the ranks when she's older." She said_

_"Yes I should" Artemis said as Zoë walked out of the cave and looked around._

_"It's all clear __milady__." She said_

_"Great" Artemis said walking out of the cave. As soon as she was out the two were running through the forest trying to get to the nearby town of Denver._

_End of 'Dream', Alex's Pov_

---

"Alex?" Luke asked bringing me out of my trance

"Yeah" I asked

"What's up, you're as white as a sheet?" Luke asked

"Nothing, I just go into trances sometimes mostly I dream at night but this time it happened when I'm conscious." I said and Luke nodded

"I see. Can you remember what it was about?" Luke asked

"Uhh yeah I can for once." I said

"Can you describe it?" Luke asked

"Uhh yeah, there was this woman named Artemis she was holding a… a baby. There was this other girl named Zoë with her. They were hiding from someone. Sorry that's all I remember." I said

"Oh gods if that really happened then your trance could have just rekindled the biggest scandal Olympus has ever seen." Luke said

"What do you mean Luke?" I asked

"I heard about it from my dad, Fourteen years ago Artemis broke her vow and had a child, a little girl. She hid her pregnancy and when Zeus found out he went ballistic. It was a week before her due date and she had to spend it on the run. When she went into labor just a day before the child was due she was hiding from Zeus in a cave. The little girl was born right under Z…" Luke said

"Oh god the hunters are here" Annabeth said cutting Luke off

"The hunters" I asked

"The companions of Artemis, her hunters" Annabeth said

"Oh okay" I said

"Zoë Nightshade. Always a pleasure" Chiron said "What brings you here?" He asked

"Artemis has been kidnapped, and Zeus is looking for the girl" Zoë said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I could swear that Zoë said something like 'Di ****Immortales****' but I could be wrong cause I can't find it anywhere and since I don't know Latin or whatever language that is I have no idea how to spell it. So if anyone notices that it's spelt wrong or something could ya message me and type in the correct spelling so I can fix it? Okay I'm done here**

**---**

Alex's Pov

The stars suddenly disappeared and a lightning bolt shot down and landed just an inch behind me

"Umm I think he may have found her" A hunter said and Zoë walked over to me. She looked at me straight in the eye and as intimidating as she seemed I didn't back down instead I met her gaze.

"What is your full name?" Zoë asked me

"Alexandra Diana Cravens" I said

"Hmm" Zoë said turning to look at Annabeth "Chase you're coming with us, we leave in an hour" She said and Annabeth stared at her.

"But if Alex might be Artemis's child she should go." Annabeth said

"But Lord Zeus will think that since milady Artemis is missing we will take her so if she is milady's daughter we will be keeping her safe." Zoë said

"Oh my god" Luke muttered as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked as Zoë turned around and her eyes widened

"Di immortales" Zoë muttered

"What? What's going on?" I asked as I looked up above my head and saw a silver bow swirling above my head.

"Daughter of the moon goddess" Annabeth whispered

"Alexandra I swear we will bring your mother back. But for your own safety you must stay here." Zoë said bowing with the rest of the hunters.

"Alright just please bring her back safely" I said 'I am so not going to sit here while they're off looking for my mother.' I thought as Zoë put her right hand on my shoulder

"I know you must be worried about your mother" Zoë said

"Yeah I am" I said as another lightning bolt hit half an inch from me. And I stared up into the sky. "Okay I know you hate me for being born Lord Zeus but could you please cut me some slack here?!" I exclaimed and Zoë chuckled

"Alex!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Chiron, arrange to move Alex's things to Cabin Eight where she belongs" One of the Hunters said

"Don't bother, I'm going home" I said and Zoë tightened her hold on my shoulder

"Alexandra you mother would want you to stay for your own safety" Zoë said "She would without a doubt in her mind put your safety above her own."She said that instantly made me feel guilty.

"If I had come sooner maybe I could have prevented this from happening." I muttered I felt like crying, I had chosen not to come to Camp last year because Amanda's parents were getting divorced. But now my mother who I've never met has been kidnapped and I can't do anything about it because she wants me safe. I've never felt so useless in my life.

"Alexandra your father gave you your middle name did he not?" Zoë asked

"Yeah, he gave it to me. He wanted me to have something from my mom." I said uneasily, Zoë knew my mother whereas I haven't seen her since I was a newborn.

"Yes her Roman name, very subtle, no one would have assumed" Zoë said

"Well that is enough excitement for tonight everyone report back to their cabins!" Chiron called but I stayed with the hunters. "Alexandra come" Chiron said

"She may stay with us until we choose to retire. After all she is my lady's daughter" Zoë said

"Very well, I'll have her things brought over." Chiron said

"Alright" I said softly not looking at the centaur. When Chiron had left I looked at Zoë. "Will she be alright?" I asked

"I will make sure of it Alexandra" Zoë said

"Thank you" I said and Zoë put the arm she had on my shoulder around it instead

"Do not worry about it Alexandra" She said

"Damn it I should have come sooner." I muttered so softly no one could hear me.

"Alexandra you need to get some sleep, go to the cabin" Zoë said

"But… alright" I said reluctantly

"Hunters, we should turn in as well" Zoë said and the hunters nodded the group walked to Cabin Eight which was glowing silver in the moonlight. "Alexandra take one of the bunks, whichever one you want." Zoë said

"Uh okay" I said as we came to the cabin common area. Zoë opened the door to Cabin Eight and motioned for me to walk in. When I did I saw that there were several bunks. I walked to one in the far left corner and sat down on it. Zoë looked over at me and I could swear she was thinking something about me. Flopping down on my back I fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here's chapter five, I'm working on the grammer and have now gotten my older cousin editing it so hopefully it'll be solved. But this might not be updated for awhile because she's just started High school and has a ton of homework. Other than that this chapter was really hard to do which is why it took me so long. C ya!**

I was woken hours later by Zoë yelling "What is that abysmal song?!"

"What?" I asked sleepily and then I listened to the song which happened to be Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. "Has anyone seen my Blackberry?" I asked

"There's a bush outside in the forest" A hunter, Phoebe said

"I mean my cell phone it's a Blackberry which is a PDA/cell phone" I said as I got off of my bunk and started looking for it. Finally I found it, Zoë had thrown it into the air and was about to use it for target practice.

"Ah crap. Please don't shoot that." I said and Zoë caught it and handed it to me and I tapped the green answering key. "Hello" I said

"Alex! How's camp?" The caller was Amanda I should have known

"Good. Hold on a sec" I said walking out of the cabin "Okay you won't believe what this camp is" I said

"What is it?" Amanda asked

"A camp for Demigods" I said

"So your mom is a… a… which one?!" Amanda asked

"Artemis, now I wish I would have paid attention in History class back in Sixth Grade" I said

"Artemis but she's an um…uh a virgin" Amanda said "No sex so how the hell are you here?"

"I know but she claimed me as her daughter last night. Apparently she's not anymore. I wish I knew the story behind it because I'm the cause of the biggest scandal Mount Olympus has ever seen. My existence could get my mom in a ton of trouble." I said and Amanda whistled

"Damn" Amanda drew the word out as if to add emphasis.

"Yeah and now she's been kidnapped and the Hunters, her followers won't let me go with them to help search for her." I said

"That really sucks" Amanda said

"Yeah" I said softly "I'm going home soon. I don't want to be here if I can't help her" I said

"But wouldn't you be safe there?" Amanda asked

"Probably but I don't think I should have the luxury of being safe while my mom isn't" I said

"Alex she'd want you to be safe" Amanda said

"But if anything happens to her and I can't do anything about it I'll never forgive myself" I said knowing I could trust Amanda with my innermost thoughts.

"Dude then come home, you and I'll go tramping around the fricking country together looking for her!" Amanda said

"Are you fucking serious?!" I asked "My mom's second in command would _murder_ me!" I exclaimed

"Abso-fraggin-lutely damn it! Well not about you getting murdered but about the idea" Amanda said

"You got that off of Babylon 5" I cackled

"So?" Amanda asked me.

"Let's do it I owe her enough to try to find her." I said with a grin

"Alex try praying to her, maybe she'll answer" Amanda said

"I'll try it" I said, having being Atheist before I learned that the gods were real so I had never prayed in my life.

"Hell she may want to talk to you but is afraid you'll hate her" Amanda said

"I doubt it Manda. I remember in the myths she used to be a bit of a badass" I laughed

"She may be a badass but she's still your mum" Amanda said

"Yeah she's still my mama. I'll try praying to her. Maybe you're right, maybe she'll answer." I said softly

"Alex I've got to go, my mum wants to use the phone. I'll talk to ya later bud" Amanda said

"Alright, see ya Amanda" I said before pressing the red button to hang up. After I hung up I walked into the forest and made sure I wasn't being followed. When I thought I was far enough I put my blackberry in my pocket and placed my hands together. "Mommy can you here me? If you can I want you to know that I love you mama" I whispered as I closed my eyes. A second later pain shot through my head and I heard a faint voice.

"A-Alex" the voice said and I recognized it as a woman's. The voice was soothing but I could sense that the woman was in a huge amount of pain.

"Mama?" I asked

"Alex you shouldn't have contacted me. You've put yourself in danger" Artemis said her voice was a bit stronger this time

"But mom I'm at Camp Half-blood, Chiron said that nothing can get through the borders unless someone called it." I said

"Alex if Hades, Poseidon, or my father finds out about you they won't stop hunting you down." Artemis said and I could sense that she was more worried about me than herself.

"Ma Zeus already knows about me, he tried to bolt me last night" I said but no answer came instead more pain did and I realized that my mom was being tortured.

"Alexandra I can't keep this active. Tell Zoë that I want her to stay with you. You need the protection, I don't want you killed." Artemis said

"Mom Zoë is the one with the best chance of finding you. I'm not telling her that" I said and I could swear I heard my mom scream.

"Childbirth was nothing compared to this" She muttered making me smile bitter sweetly "Alex I can't maintain the link any longer. I love you and stay safe." She said

"I'll find you mum I promise" I whispered before opening my eyes when I did I saw Zoë staring at me.

"Alexandra you were contacting her?" She asked

"Maybe" I said softly not meeting the hunter's eyes

"Did she give you any clues to where she might be?" She asked

"No but she was being tortured." I said

"I'll find her Alexandra, and when I do you'll be the first to know." Zoë said

"Thank you" I said

"Do not worry about it Alexandra" Zoë said as she turned to the way she had come from "Come, we should go back to the cabin" She said

"Alright" I said softly

"She cares about you. If we were hunting anywhere around where you lived she would wander over there to try to catch a glimpse of you. Once about three years ago she went as far as sneaking into your school and getting into an argument with your best friend. Her name is Amanda is it not?" Zoë said and I nodded "It turned out that you were home sick and she almost got beaten up by Amanda" She said with a smile and I couldn't help but grin.

"I remember Amanda telling me about that" I laughed and Zoë grinned

"Artemis was so upset that she didn't see you in your natural habitat that the rest of us hunters decided to stay in the area and she went there again along with a new recruit." Zoë said

"That was her? Holy shit we jumped her and the other one and kicked their asses." I said

"You broke your mother's arm" Zoë said and I instantly felt guilty about starting the fight.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she was some punk who transferred from a school out of state." I said softly "If I had known I wouldn't have." I said

"I know" Zoë said "And so does she. When she came back with her arm in a cast she had a huge smile on her face because she had actually talked to you." She said

"More like gotten yelled at by me" I said softly. I had never felt as guilty as I had since last night in my life. Artemis was the reason I was alive and I had just caused her pain. "Can't I go with you please?" I asked in a normal tone.

"No, you would be safer here" Zoë said as I expected her to.

"But I've caused her so much pain in the past. I want to make up for it." I pleaded

"I'm sorry Alexandra" Zoë said "But you'll be safer here" She said as we got back to the camp and silence overcame us as we walked to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's chapter six, my cousin took forever editing it since she started high school and then summer school but here's everything I've gotten so far. Hope you like it. Oh and I changed the format a bit.  
**

The next day the hunters left before I woke which was good for them and me. I started packing to go home and soon snuck off the property to go home. It took me about an hour to get to NYC and when I got there I immediately called my dad.

"Hey dad it's Alex" I said

"Hi Alex" He exclaimed "What's up sweetie?" He asked

"Mom's been kidnapped and the hunters won't let me help. I'm coming home and need some money." I said softly as a woman with shoulder length curly brown hair walked past me. 'Probably came from the university' I thought. 'Whoa that's odd, she radiates power… oh SHIT!' I thought as I turned and ran right into a pole and fell onto my back.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she offered me a hand to help me up which I reluctantly took.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am" I said softly and the woman took off her sunglasses and looked at me with her grey eyes.

"You don't have to be formal with me Alexandra after all I am your aunt." She said

"You're Athena" I realized 'Oh shit I'm fucked'

"Yes" She said with a smile "You use your head Alexandra and I like that in a person, especially a half blood. But I've noticed that ever since you found out about Artemis you've been reckless. I know you feel guilty but this… none of this is your fault. Artemis told me about you soon after you were born incase father thought that you might be one of my children and I've been checking in on you like I do my own children."

"ALEX!!" my dad yelled over the phone.

"Dad I'll call you back" I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"Alright" my dad said before I hung up.

"Alex I understand why you're upset sweetie" Athena said as she wiped some blood off my forehead, I had busted it open when I hit the pole. "And I noticed your reaction when you realized that I'm a goddess." She added

"Zeus tried to fry me two nights ago" I said still a bit unsure if I could trust her.

"I know which is why I understand your reaction to me" Athena said "I know what you're planning to do and I don't approve of it but I'm not going to stop you." She said "Here, this is enough for you to get a flight to Denver" She said handing me a wad of folded cash which I took and then hugged her.

"Thanks so much Aunt Athena" I said gratefully as she put her arms around me.

"You're welcome Alex" She said with a smile "I'll be looking out for you." She said "Father will be getting suspicious, I've got to go" She said as we let go of each other and she smiled at me before putting her sunglasses back on and walking off. Then my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked as I walked in the opposite direction as my aunt did.

"Yo Lexie" Amanda exclaimed

"Hey Amanda" I said

"What's up?" She asked

"I met my Aunt a few minutes ago." I said

"Which one did you meet? Is she nice?" Amanda asked

"I met Athena, and yeah she's nice" I said "Real down to earth" She said

"Awesome!" Amanda said "How'd you meet her?" She asked

"Well I saw her coming out of a university and when she passed by me the first time I realized that she radiated with power and panicked and ran right into a pole. She saw me run into it and went to help me up. When she took off her sunglasses I recognized her from the pictures of her." I said

"So is she on Zeus's side or yours?" Amanda asked

"Neutral I think." I said

"So where are you?" Amanda asked

"In NYC, gonna take a plane to Denver though. Athena gave me the money for it. I'll pay her back when I get home and get the money from my dad" I said

"Alright" Amanda said "That's so cool that you have an Aunt that'll give you money for a flight." She said

"Yeah, she's cool, and really kind and smart." I said

"That's sweet of you to say about her. So are we going?" Amanda asked

"Yeah we're going." I said

"Awesome!" Amanda said as I hailed a cab and took out my savings from my wallet putting my phone down for a moment I looked at the driver.

"JFK Airport please" I said and the driver nodded before starting to drive to the airport "Yeah I'm heading to the airport now and I'll call you back when I land" I said

"Alright, see you" Amanda said

"See ya" I said before hanging up.

Hours later I had bought a ticket to go home and I was on the plane reading a book I had spent with some of my own money. It was a book of Greek Myths I had found at Walden's books which had been in the airport. I had read a lot about my mom. I had laughed when that idiot had found her bathing in that stream and she had turned him into a stag and sent his own dogs on him. I had also read about Aunt Athena, how she had competed against Poseidon for Athens, The Golden Apple fiasco, as well as others. I had come to love my Aunt and adore my mother for who they are.

"**A-Alex I'm sorry for bothering you but I need to talk to someone." I heard my mother's voice echo through my head.**

"**Mom you can talk me anytime you want" I whispered "And you don't ever bother me" I added**

"**Thanks love" She said**

"**You're my mom" I shrugged "Mom who's holding you captive? Please I want to help you" I said and I heard her groan in pain**

"**I don't know who is sweetheart his minions are the ones who torture and…" She gulped "rape me" She said the last part very quietly and I felt a mix of emotions consume me: anger at the men who had done that to her and myself for not being able to do anything, sadness for what they had done to her, and guilt for not getting an earlier flight so I could be looking for her by now.**

"**Mom I-I'm so sorry" I said sadly**

"**It's not your fault Alex" my mom said**

"**I love you mommy" I said**

"**I love you too Alex." She said "I love you so much" She said**

"**Mama the Hunters left this morning to look for you." I said**

"**Great, then maybe I'll get to meet you face to face soon" Mom said and I could sense that she was smiling. "Oh and I was sending you those memories of right before and right after you were born. Sorry for confusing you" My mom said making me smile**

"**It's alright mom, I liked them actually." I groaned as some kid kicked the back of my seat, this had been going on for a while and I wished my switchblade wasn't on my desk at home. 'I'd shish kabob the little sucker. Shit now I'm starting to sound like Clarisse' I thought irritably**

"**Really, I'm glad" Artemis said**

"**Cripes they're back, I have to go but I'll contact you soon." Mom said**

"**Alright mom, see… err hear you then." I groaned as the little bastard behind me kicked me again.**

"**Love you" Artemis said before breaking the connection.**

"Love you too" I smiled softly as I turned back to my book and started reading again. Just as I turned the page the kid kicked me again. "Goddamn it" I muttered

Hours later I was at home sitting on my bed with Amanda across from me. We were planning the route we were taking. "We should try to stay near roads because the Hunters avoid them" I said

"Okay" Amanda said

"What's shaking Lexie, I thought you were at camp" Kody said as he came in

"I was I came home because something happened to one of my family members." I said

"Her mom was kidnapped" Amanda said

"I thought that your mom was dead" Kody said

"So did I" I muttered

"Alex you're in trouble aren't you?" Kody asked

"Yeah" I nodded "My mom's Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and I'm not supposed to exist so just about everyone wants to kill me"

"Damn" Kody said

"**ALEX!!" A voice screamed making me wince.**

"**Yeah" I asked**

"**Why aren't you at camp?" my mom asked**

"**I… I don't know" I said not wanting her to know that we were coming to get her**.

"She's talking to her mom" Amanda muttered to Kody

"Oh…" Kody said

"**ALEXANDRA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT CAMP!!" Mom yelled at me "YOU AREN'T SAFE AROUND MORTALS YOU IDIOT!!"**

"**Sorry mom but there's something I have to do" I said**

"**I'm sorry sweetheart I shouldn't have yelled at you and called you that" Mom said in a softer tone**

"**It's alright I deserved it" I said softly**

"**Alex sweetheart if I don't make it out of here please remember that I love you more than anything in the world." Mom said that sentence brought tears to my eyes**

"**I love you too mom. Mommy don't give up hope please don't give up. Zoë and the hunters are looking for you and they won't stop until they find you. I love you so much mommy" I said**

"**I love you too Alexandra. I'm sorry sweetheart I've got to break the link, my captors are back." Mom said**

"**Mom, please stay safe!" I said mom chuckled and I could sense her smile**

"**I'll try to sweetheart and I can't wait to see you" She said before breaking the connection**

"Damn it!" I exclaimed punching the wall.

"Lex what's up?" Amanda asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Are you sure?" Kody asked looking at me curiously

"Positive, but we need to find her, soon." I said softly

"We'll leave at first light." Amanda said smiling at me.

"Alright… shit I can't sleep knowing she's in pain." I said, tears welling up in my eyes as I thought of my mom.

"Alex you really need to get some sleep though" Amanda said

"You don't understand! You have no idea what it's like to know that someone you care about is being tortured and you can't do a damn thing about it!" I yelled at her stalking out of my room. I walked up to the attic where I had hidden a photo album a long time ago it had a couple photos of my mom and her family in it. I always looked at them when I was angry or upset. "Mom I swear I'll find you." I muttered as I flipped to a page of her and her twin together, sitting in a tree. "Mom…" I whispered smiling at the photo as someone came up.

"Lex, sorry" Amanda said

"I'm sorry too" I said "It's just I can't help feeling guilty that she's being tortured and I can't do anything about it." She said

"I… god I'm sorry Lexie" Amanda said

"Gods" I corrected with a grin

"Oh, yeah, my bad" she grinned "Are those your parents?" She asked

"No, my mom and her twin brother, it was in a note that was left with me." I said

"I see. She looks so happy, hey is she pregnant with you in this?" She asked

"Yeah, you can barely tell though." I said softly

I ended up sleeping like a baby that night, I woke up earlier than the others and started packing **"Alex what are you doing?" Mom asked me as I put the photo album in my pack. "Why are you packing?" She asked**

"**I'm sorry mother. I'm not just sitting by idly while you're being tortured and raped." I said through the link and Artemis chuckled**

"**I figured you wouldn't, I had hoped you listened to me and stayed safe but I figured that you most likely wouldn't" She said "Zoë won't like it though. I know she's ordered you to stay at camp, and frankly she can't tell you what to do. She may be my lieutenant and second in command but you're my daughter." Mom said making me grin "I'll be waiting for you sweetheart."**

"**Mom… I'll find you, I swear." I said**

"**Alex sweetie, be safe, don't get killed." Artemis said**

"**I'll try." I said with a grin.**


End file.
